Not All Feelings Are Your Friends
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Back after a long hiatus! Soulful Heart Fox is close to few in the Care Bear family...except Regal Heart and her family. But what happens when he develops feelings for Regal that go beyond that? Collab between me and Mariel1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I will be picking up the threads of where I left off, but first I have a few other things to set out of the way first. This story takes place before my last one, based mainly on RPs between me and Mariel. Go read her stuff! All characters here are Mariel's, except for Soulful who is mine. Care Bears are © to Nelvana.**

&&&

**Not All Feelings Are Your Friends**

&&&

It was late afternoon one day when Soulful Heart Fox walked up and knocked on the Liger's door. Inside, Stellar Heart Tiger sat down his newspaper and answered the door. Opening it he nodded. "Oh, hey Soulful."

"Hello Stellar. May I come in?"

Stellar stood aside. "Yeah, come on in."

"How are you?" Soulful asked as he walked in. "I think I left a book here last time I visited."

"Yeah, you did. It's on the coffee table. We were gonna bring it by earlier, but we got side-tracked."

Soulful nodded. "Appreciate that. Never answered my question though: How are you?"

Stellar sighed. "Eh, I'm fine. Just tired. Beastly nearly screwed up one of my Missions, and I ended up chasing him around Central Park for an hour. How are you?"

Snorting, Soulful answered. "Can't complain. Beastly huh?"

"Yep. He's still around, unfortunately." Stellar shrugged not that he wishes him dead, mind you, he just wishes he'd find a new line of work or something.

"Surprised that flying bicycle never broke up mid-flight or anything." Soulful shrugged, not caring much. "Where's the pride?" He asked with a twinge of amusement that a tiger, solitary creatures by nature, now lives in the most crowded house imaginable.

"Um--

From the den Chance, playing (and losing at), some game on the Wii let out a moan. "WHY?!"

Soulful couldn't resist going in to look. "Chance?" He poked his head in.

He found Chance playing Bust-a-Move Bash. "Hey." He said as a new game started up. "If you're looking for Ma, she's not here.." he grimaced as he made a mistake. "Shoot..."

Looking at the game, Soulful couldn't help but blink. Then Faith came in and jiggled Chance's arm. "Do a barrel roll!"

"Grah!" Chance yelped. "Wrong game, and don't do that!"

"Oh, I know, I just like distracting you." She smirked. "Hey, Uncle Soulful."

Soulful tried to suppress a smile and failed. He loved it when he was called 'Uncle Soulful' by Regal's kids...not that he'd admit it. "Hey Faith." He pat her head. "Don't mess with your brother's mind....he doesn't need any help."

"That's right!...hey!" Chance belatedly objected. Faith leaned back on the couch, laughing loudly as Soulful shook his head slowly.

"Where's the rest of you lot?" He asked.

"Hope's with Darien, I think...Pace is still at work, and Connie's in the shower--" At that moment, Connie came down, fluffy from the hair drier. "That monkey is one chromosome away from being a potato..." She grumbled.

Soulful looked up and snorted. "What he do to you now Conners?"

"Let's just say it involved Caro syrup and feathers." Came the answer. Chance looked guilty at that; that actually wasn't Playful Heart's doing...and it wasn't meant for Connie, either.

Soulful crinkled his muzzle. "What kind of low-life...." he shook his head.

Chance turned off his game and slowly started to slink out of the room, knowing it was VERY hard to stay anonymous when Soulful can see right through people. This however, did not go unnoticed. "Chance? Where are you going?" The fox asked.

Chance cringed and winced. "Ah, well, things to do, you know..." He started to speed-walk.

Not convinced but not terribly interested either, Soulful shrugged. "Fine, but be back here later. I've got presents."

From the kitchen where he was making a sandwich Chance called back, "What, more Pop Rocks and cola?" He asked, referring to a joke Soulful had once played on him

"Only if you keep up the cheek, kid." Was Soulful's reply.

Connie nodded sagely. "Oh, he will." She figured it was Chance and not Playful after his guilty behavior, but is saving that for later. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been getting music and movies for my library...figures it can't be print materials alone." Soulful shrugged.

Connie raised a brow. "You're really serious about this library thing, aren't you?"

Soulful shrugged. "Bright Heart has his lab, Champ has his gym, Gentle Heart has her garden, Treat Heart has her kitchen, Take Care has her infirmary, and your mother apparently wants to break Octomom's record. Gotta have a little something for me....and the family, I guess."

"Guess so." Connie shrugged. "You do realize, it'll mean more people disturbing your privacy. If you're okay with that, I say you should go for it."

"Well....I think I can manage."

Connie nodded. "Sounds like quite a project." Faith turned off the TV, and got out something to work on.

"Might be a good idea to have an "Open and closed"...time period...thing..." She suggested as she started crocheting.

"I...It's good to keep busy." Soulful said weakly.

Connie's brow creased a little, and she eyed him shrewdly; suspecting that something was on his mind...but then again, that's nothing new.

Pushing forward Soulful went on. "Anywaaay, since I was getting CDs and DVDs for the libraries, I thought I'd offer you kids first pick of any one movie or CD you wanted to keep."

"Aw, that's nice." Connie smiled. "Hey, you got any comedies?"

"Hmm...does that video of your last birthday count?" He asked cheekily. Connie's response was to glare at him.

"No, it does not."

"Sorry, sorry....it wasn't MY fault remember?" He held up his paws.

Connie tried to hide a smirk, her glower gone. "Yeah, yeah, I know...you probably laughed harder than anyone, though."

Soulful looked a bit sheepish as he responded. "Well it WAS funny when you face-planted into your own cake..."

"I was tired, okay? I gotta say, insomnia bites..." The liger sighed. Soulful went over and patted her back, giving her a hug. "Yeah...you had a rough time last year didn't you?" Soulful sighed. "Anyway, I do have some comedies. Mel Brooks, Marx Brothers, Monty Python..."

"Ooh, you've got Monty Python?" Connie went, her interest perked.

"Yeah." Soulful nudged her playfully. "After dealing with you kids, I needed some sanity to watch at home."

"... Oh, we're not THAT bad, are we?" Connie asked. Soulful gave her a look that seems to say 'You're kidding right?'

Then Faith chimed in. "'Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl' was on once, we thought it was hilarious...though half the jokes made my dad turn redder than you."

"I actually have that. Monty Python Live, right? It's at the Hollywood Bowl and has them at Aspen getting some award. Want it?" Soulful offered.

"Ooh, yeah!" Faith grinned.

The fox nodded. "Consider it done kiddo. Connie, that good for you too?"

"Put me down for "The Life of Brian"." The older liger grinned.

"Done." Soulful smirked. "So how's Tugs?"

Connie grinned and crossed her leg, putting her paws on her knee...the left one sporting an engagement ring. "He's great." She beamed. Soulful's eyes widened to the point of bulging and his jaw dropped. Connie laughed. "Well, why so surprised? We've been going together since we were cubs." Soulful gestured something, still not capable of articulate thought. That made Connie's smile fade a bit. "Hey, are you all right? You're not gonna faint, are you?"

Soulful shooks his head. "N-no! No! I'm fine! Congratulations!" He impulsively hugged Connie. "Congratulations!!!" Connie laughed, hugging back.

"Thanks." She smiled. "At least you didn't start crying..._Unlike my dad_." She added silently. But she thought too soon as Soulful sniffed loudly. "Um..."

"...Uh, got a hanky? I, um, got something in my eye." Soulful mumbled lamely, sniffing again. Connie said nothing, merely rolling her eyes and handed him a tissue

"Here ya go."

Soulful mumbled his thanks then blew his nose loudly. "HONK!"

Faith let out a surprised "Eep!" dropping her crochet project.

"What?" Soulful looked up, wiping his eyes.

Faith picked her stuff up again. "Nothing, just startled me."

Soulful tuned back to Connie. "So, you two set a date Connie?"

"We're still talking about that. Probably some time next year, most likely in the spring." Soulful rolled his eyes, then proceeded to bats them at her.

"Waiting for it to be all romantic and the flowers to bloom?" He teased. "Sap."

Connie snorted. "No, smarty. But summer's way too hot, everyone would be roasting at the reception. And winter weather is too unpredictable. And in the fall, we're too busy." She shrugged. "So, by default..."

"So....busy picking out china patterns yet?" He asked, then paused. "Say, who's gonna be your maid of honor and best man?"

"Eh...that's another reason we're putting it off until next year. Whoever we pick, someone will end up disappointed..." She sighed.

Nodding knowingly, Soulful said, "Ah. The joys of the groom having a twin sister and the bride having a twin sister...to say nothing of you having two brothers."

"Exactly." Connie nodded. "Pace was very cool about it, and said whoever we picked was just fine with him...Of course, Chance was all, "Pick me, pick me, pick me!"" She rolled her eyes. "Darien told him to quit being a 'dork'..."

Soulful looked incredulous. "Wait, Chance WANTED to be the best man? Be in a tux and get stared at?"

"You're talking about CHANCE." Connie looked at him. "The only problem he'd have with such close scrutiny is he won't be able to pull any obvious pranks."

"True, true.....so what about the other couples? Pace and Hugs? Hope and Darien?"

"Eh...well, Hope and Darien have been acting rather secretive lately...Pace and Hugs are still "hanging out", as Chance puts it.

"'Hanging out' ?" He repeated incredulously, quirking a brow.

"You know, going to the movies, grabbing a shake somewhere, trips to the museum..." She reflected on that, realizing that actually, Soulful probably wouldn't know, given that she had yet to see him date. "All casual stuff friends might be doing." She finished.

"Ah." Soulful flicked his tail. "What's it like?" That brought Connie up a little short

"Um...it's...well, it's like...Casual dating, you mean, or..." Gestured, meaning the "more in-depth" kind, involving kissing and such.

"Is it...fun?" Soulful asked curiously.

"Yeah, if it goes well. It's sort of like spending a fun day with a friend - which it is, really - but there's...well...You know how your heart beats really fast when you've been running for a while? You feel something sort of like that when they look at you sometimes..."

"Hrm." Soulful said neutrally.

"Sorry, I've never really tried to explain it before..." She apologized. "_At least, not to someone who didn't have a basic idea of the concept._" She thought to herself.

Soulful looked at her, as if hearing the part she didn't say. "Not my fault I've never had that kind of social interaction Conners"

"Didn't say it was..." She soothed. Soulful just shrugged, then shifted looking uncomfortable. Like there was something he's not saying. "Is...is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no." Soulful said quickly, too quickly, meaning, "yes" Faith got up and went to see what Chance was doing. Connie stayed, giving Soulful a Significant Look.

"Yeah there is. Did I say something wrong?"

Soulful shifted uncomfortably. "No...no you didn't." He looked this way and that, checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Can I tell you something and PROMISE never to tell another living soul?"

"Of course..." Connie nodded. "I promise." Looking both pathetic and desperate, Soulful pressed her.

"And you swear you won't tell? Or...or laugh?"

"I swear." Connie said firmly. "Look, if it has you this upset, there's no way I'd laugh. Just tell me."

"I...I think I have a crush on someone in the family." Soulful admitted, turning a bright red.

"Okay...who?"

"Someone....unavailable"

"That does present a problem..." Connie admitted.

"It's worse than you think...." Soulful warned.

"......Uncle Soulful, I can't really help if you don't tell me. If you don't want to say, I won't force you..."

Soulful groaned. "I think I have a crush on...on your mother"

Connie raised her eyebrows, clearly very surprised...but not really upset. Of course, this WAS rather awkward...especially with her father in the next room, reading his paper and drinking his coffee. "Well...um...hm."

Soulful just slumped back on the couch, holding his head in his hands. "Arrgh."

"Well...Hey, look, it's okay, really. People feel the way they feel, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just the way things are. But...well...nothing can come of it, though, I'm sure you know that..." Connie said, sitting next to him on the couch. She didn't want to hurt him, she really didn't, but it was the truth.

"I'm not an idiot." Soulful bit off, a bit testily. "I KNOW that! But...I still feel that way!"

Connie ran a paw through her headfur, not taking offense at his tone. "Yeah, I know. This won't go beyond us; I promised, remember? Besides...there could be someone else someday."

Soulful let out a sour bark of laughter. "Yeah, sure." He sighed. "It's just...I don't know. Your mother's always been so great to me. I just...I don't know...you know?" Connie nodded, understanding. Soulful snorted. "I must be the biggest idiot in the whole Kingdom..."

"Oh please, you think you're the first guy to have a thing for someone who's already taken? It happens all the time, and a lot of those guys do move on to find happiness with someone. Even if that isn't what's in store for you, you have no way of knowing that now." Connie patted his leg.

Soulful looked down. "Look...I--I hope this doesn't make it awkward for you and your siblings to call me 'Uncle Soulful'...I'm not trying to replace Stellar or trying to be an extra parental figure....I just--really care about you kids, you know?"

"I know that, Uncle Soulful." She made a point of calling him that, quirking a smile. "Yeah, it's a little awkward to hear, but you know how I said nothing about 'that' situation will change? Well, nothing will change the way we feel about you."

Shaking his head, Soulful chuckled. "When did you get so wise?" He hugged her tight. Connie hugged him back.

"I think about the time I grew up." She smiled.

"When did _you_ grow up?" Soulful asked in faux surprise.

"Physically, at the age of three. Mentally...that was delayed a bit." She smirked. Soulful leaned in and looked in her ear.

"Hmm, looks okay in there to me." He mused. Connie rolled her eyes and peered into his ear as well, grabbing it by the tip and pulling it a bit

"How do _you_ like it?" She grinned. Soulful gave a little yelp. She let go, giggling. "Oh, come on, that didn't hurt."

"I'm telling your mother kiddo." Soulful warned, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Go ahead." Connie smirked, proping her feet up on the coffee table, lacing her fingers behind her head. "I won't deny it."

Soulful made a face. "Hmm..." He grabbed Connie's feet. "Eenie Meenie, miny mo, catch a Liger by the toe..." He grinned. Connie was EXTREMELY ticklish on the soles of her feet, and ended up nearly kicking him

"EEE! Stop!" She squealed.

"..If she hollers....good!" Soulful chortled, tickling her feet. Connie squealed and twisted, trying to pull free and laughing like a maniac. Over her squeals, Soulful raised his voice. "Hey kids, free shots at Connie!"

That sent Chance running in, holding Connie's arms down while Faith bounded in and tickled her tummy. "This is for all those headlocks you put me in, mwahahahaha!" Chance laughed as Connie, screamed, struggled and laughed.

That left Soulful free to get up and smirk as he got out his phone's camera. "Smile! Oh wait, you're doing lots of that already. Nevermind." Click! "Regal? You home yet?"

Regal called. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!"

"C'mere!"

"Just a sec, lemme turn the stove down!"

"Chance, I'm gonna KILL you!" Connie shrieked. "HAHAHA!"

"Uh-uh, no murdering siblings!" He scritched Connie's feet pads. "Hey Regs!"

"I said just a minute!" At that Regal came in, munching a carrot stick, and smirking. "Oh, you're cruel!"

Soulful smirked back. "Hey, I just offered, Faith and Chance leaped at the opportunity!"

Regal shook her head. "Heh. I gotta make dinner. Hey, you wanna eat with us tonight?"

Soulful stopped tickling Connie long enough to look at her, as if asking if he should. Connie, though, was too taken by the giggles to do more than squirm. "Um, sure Regs. That'd be nice!" He nodded, his tail wagging a little.

As Regal nodded and started to head back out, Connie wailed in despair. "MOOOOOM!"

Fortunately for her, Chance lost his grip, as he noticed something a little odd in Soulful's expression...and paid for it as Connie took the opportunity to twist around and pin him. "Oof!" Soulful stood back to let Connie wreck her revenge. "Mmmpfffhahahahaha!" Chance laughed. Faith looked at Soulful, shrugged, and dove in.

Soulful shook his head and smirked. "Kids..." He said, as if he had no role in this.

"Yeah..." Regal shook herself a bit as she went. "Dinner's in about half an hour."

"Yum!" Soulful licked his lips. "So what do you sprats want to do in the mean time?" He asked the kids as they settled down.

"I'unno." Chance shrugged. "Got any ideas?"

Soulful walked over and sat next to Connie. "Why don't you and Faith play your video games?" Lower, he whispered to Connie; "You okay kid?"

"Me? Yeah, why?" She smiled.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't bust a gut." He lowered his voice even more. "Um, do you think I should tell Regal about...?"

"Um..." Noticing the other two in hearing distance, she herded him to the back of the room. "Well, it might not really be a good idea...Her answer would be no, and it'll probably just make things really awkward between you guys."

Soulful flattened his ears. "Alright....I trust you. This is just...so...confusing, you know?"

She felt bad to be letting him down like that, but it was the truth...and besides, she didn't like even the thought of her parents splitting up for any reason. It was...complicated, and would only be more so if he told Regal how he felt. "Well, sure it is. These things always are..."

"You say that like you have some experience in this regard."

"Not from that side of the fence, but yeah...Hope used to have a crush on Tugs, you know. When it came out, things were really awkward for all three of us for a while, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry about it. But now she's got Darien, and we're all good friends again...in fact, things were fine long before Darien came into the picture."

"Hmm..." Soulful mused. "Is Pace gonna be here for dinner?"

"I hope so. He must be running late." Connie said. Just then the door opened and shut, and Pace came in. "Speak of the devil!"

"Oh hush." Soulful nudged her. "Pace? Hey." He waved.

"Hello." Pace smiled, then sighed. "What a day...If by some weird quirk of fate someone asks you to walk a mastiff, just say NO."

"...Eesh." Soulful winced. "Lucky you didn't become a chew toy."

"No...but he sat on me." Pace said.

"...Oh." Soulful said in lieu of anything stronger. Connie tittered.

"Maybe he was trying to tell ya you were the "butt" of a joke..." Soulful snorted, wheezing as he tried to hold a laugh in. Connie went on. "You're not laughing, Pace; did I leave you "behind"?" She smirked as Pace gave her a wry smirk as he hung up his lab coat. That set Soulful off.

"Conners, you creep!" He laughed.

"Don't be an "ass", Connie." Pace said, poking Connie. "I'm gonna go shower, I smell like a kennel." He headed up the stairs.

Soulful smirked at Pace's uncharacteristic crudity and shook his head "You kids....Chance, did you hear this?" Chance was playing against Faith in Bust-a-Move Bash, and didn't hear a thing.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..." Soulful shook his head.

"Hm'kay." Chance said distractedly as he lost to Faith. "Oh come ON, even my little sister beats me at this..."

Connie rolled her eyes. Soulful snorted. "Faith's a real go-getter."

"Actually, he just stinks at it." Faith stuck her tongue out at Chance.

"Be nice to Chance, Faith...you only have one big brother." Soulful reminded her, chuckling.

"What about Pace?" She asked.

"Oh yes...Nevermind. Ignore what I said." Soulful smirked. Then he sniffed. "I think Regal's ready with dinner." Soulful and the kids went into the kitchen just as Regal took her stir-fry off the burner and got a bowl for the rice. "What're you making Regs?" He watched her with something approaching awe as she cooked.

"I thought I'd try a new recipe, orange chicken stir fry." Regal answered as Stellar came in to get the dishes, going to set the table.

"Smells great!" Soulful said brightly as Connie noticed for the firs time that Soulful is a bit freer with the compliments around Regal than with others. She felt a slight sense of foreboding as she went up to get Hope and Pace.

"Thanks, wanna try a piece?" Regal asked Soulful.

"Love to, thanks." He replied. Regal handed him a fork with a piece of chicken on it, and scooped the rice into a bowl. Soulful bit down on the chicken, his eyes widening as he tasted it. "Hmmm....delicious!" He pronounced.

"Thanks." The lioness beamed. "Got it from a lady who runs a restaurant on Earth. Seems I helped her daughter out more than I knew." She got the bowls and brought them to the table.

"I still can't cook anything more complex than ramen noodles." Soulful sighed.

"Give it time; there was a time when you couldn't even cook that." Regal said encouragingly.

"Hmm...true." Soulful admitted.

Stellar went and got a stack of napkins for the napkin holder. "Hun, have you seen Hope?"

"She's upstairs. I'll--" Regal heard Hope chatting with Pace as they came down. "Never mind, here she comes."

"Oh lord, the whole pride together....it's a miracle there's enough food here to feed them all." The fox grinned.

"Oh, we manage. Chance, put that down." Regal said calmly. Chance put down one of the serving spoons, which he was twirling like a baton. Soulful rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist smiling. There was no place he'd rather be.

"Pass the salt please." Soulful asked. Pace passed the salt shaker to Stellar, who passed it to Soulful.

"You think we need a bigger table?" He asked.

"It's hard enough to kick Connie under THIS one." Chance joked.

"No kicking your sister, Chance..." Soulful said absently as he liberally added the salt and tucked in.

"Yeah, Chance." Connie grinned and kicked her brother under the table. "That's my job."

Soulful shared a glance at Regal as if to say, 'what did we do wrong with them?'

"Mm..." Stellar swallowed a mouthful. "It's wonderful, Regs."

Regal didn't see Soulful's look, she just grinned at Stellar, accepting the praise. "Thanks."

"So..." Pace said as a lull drew in the conversation.

"So...anyone had any interesting missions lately?" Soulful asked.

"I did." Chance beamed. "It was at a High School Graduation, there was a rumor going around that someone was going to pull a REALLY inappropriate prank, and the valedictorian was afraid he'd ruin her speech.

"And you stopped it? Talked some sense into the would-be prankster?" Soulful asked, a touch incredulously.

"Sort of...You see, his prank was to run across the stage in a...costume, right in the middle of her speech, and I talked him out of doing that. However, I did give him this really fun idea for when everyone was going up to get their diplomas...Every now and then, he'd hit some random student with a jet from a concealed water pistol. No one found out who it was, everyone had a laugh, and no one got in trouble."

"....'Costume'?" Soulful repeated.

"Yep. Don't ask me what it was. And it's a good thing, too, because his previous prank idea would have gotten him arrested for sure."

Soulful gave him an odd sideways glance, debating whether or not he wanted to know. "So...you stop a prankster huh? *shakes his head* What're the odds?"

"Nooo, not exactly, I just redirected his energies. Water pistols are harmless fun, and it wasn't exactly a super soaker, so nobody got drenched." Chance said.

"Heh. So, what about you Pace? How was your day, dog sitting aside?"

"It was okay." Pace answered. "Most animals don't appreciate having check-ups, so I got my fair share of hisses and swats..."

Stellar shrugged and gives a little head tilt, as if to say he can sort of understand that.

"When was your last mission, Uncle?" Faith asked.

Soulful couldn't restrain a tug at the corner of his mouth, he really did like being called uncle. "Oh, about a month ago? A kid didn't like going to see the doctor....so I told him about life in places without doctors, like Ethiopia....I may have gone a bit overboard. By the time I was done he tried joining the Peace Corps."

Hope laughed. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Darien; he still avoids seeing Take Care."

"Heh. Perhaps we need to find a doctor more...suited to Darien's personality. Like Dr. House." He grinned, having become incredibly fond of the snarky TV doctor.

"Why, so Darien can punch their lights out?" Chance asked around a mouthful of food.

"House has a cane. He might hit back." Soulful observed.

"He doesn't do stuff like that anymore..." Stellar said, then adding with a mutter, "Not if he's smart..."

"I don't think House would get on too well up here." Regal joked.

"Hmmm....no, no he wouldn't. Maybe if we took Darien to New Jersey..." Soulful mused.

"House doesn't even exist!" Hope chuckled. Soulful winked at her.

"People used to same the same thing about talking animals, deary."

"Some of them still do." Connie noted. "Ever try doing a Caring Mission for someone who's high on something? Ugh..." Soulful looked at her in askance. "I'm serious. One guy thought I was a hallucination. "You're not really here, I don't have to listen to you"...yeah."

"Eesh." Soulful shook his head.

"Hnh...well...it doesn't happen that often, fortunately..." Connie said.

"So, hm...anyone see anything good on TV? Movies?"

"Well, there was a "Golden Girls" marathon on not too long ago." Regal noted.

"I've been addicted to "Meerkat Manor"" Soulful admitted. "I teared up when poor Flower died...." Then he winced, not meaning to have said that last part.

Stellar looked at him in surprise. "She _died_?"

Soulful nodded glumly. "She got a fatal bite from a cobra lurking in their den. Trying to save her kits."

Stellar clicked his tongue. "Aw, that's sad...I haven't seen that show in a while. Poor thing..."

"Oh, don't you start now." Regal said.

"I'm not. I was just saying..." Stellar protested. Soulful meanwhile tried to discreetly dab his eyes with a napkin."

"Yeah....then Mozart not long after." He sighed.

Connie cast a rather droll look to Chance, as if to say, "Can you believe these saps?", and gave the fox a pat on the shoulder before resuming her meal.

Soulful blew his nose, mumbling something about grit in his eyes, as he wiped them with his paw. Everyone politely ignored it, and Hope went back to the kitchen for seconds.

After getting himself under control, Soulful asked "So Regal how have you been?"

"Pretty well, thanks. Busy, as usual."

"With what?"

Regal was reluctant to mention it, but since he asked... "Well...things seem to be escalating a bit on Earth."

"'Things?' Which things, specifically?"

"Well..."

"No Heart seems to be stepping things up a bit, that's all. His shadows are all over the place." Stellar put in.

Soulful ears flattened as he showed his canines, growling a bit. Regal nodded in agreement with Stellar. "Yeah..." She didn't want to say No Heart's name because the subject tended to upset him, with good reason. "But nothing we can't handle."

"Wonder what it'd be like to prank him..." Chance mused, causing his parents glare at him sternly enough to make him sink down in his seat. Soulful furiously added to the glare

"Dont. Even. THINK. It." He warned.

"Okay, okay! I'm not gonna DO it, I was just thinking out loud." Chance backed down.

"Well, don't." His mother warned. "He's no laughing matter."

"Try thinking and THEN opening your mouth." Soulful suggested in a mixture of anger and fear.

Chance held up his paws. "I'm sorry...seriously, I won't."

"...Good." Soulful sighed.

"Well, I'm full." Faith announced, breaking the tension as she cleared her place, then came back to wait until everyone else was done. Soulful chuckled.

"You sure can pack it away, can't you pipsqueak?" He asked, patting her belly.

"Look who's talking." She smiled.

"Excuse me, missy?" Soulful quirked a brow.

"You ate more than I did."

Regal chuckle as she got up. "I better put the leftovers away, unless anyone wants more."

"I'm good." Soulful announced. "Thank you very much for dinner Regal."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Come over anytime." Stellar nodded in agreement and helped to clear the table. Soulful smiled at Regal and then felt like a heel when he looked to Stellar.

"I appreciate that. Really." Stellar, fortunately was already on his way into the kitchen and didn't notice.

"_Oh boy...if you want to keep it a secret, you'll have to be more discreet than that...don't set yourself up for heartbreak..._" Connie thought to herself, watching the scene as she cleared her place.

*she clears her place*

"Lemme help, Conners." Soulful offered.

"Yeah, all right." She nodded, as Chance bound out to his video games. She rolled her eyes. "At least SOMEONE is staying behind to help."

"Oh leave him be. He's not doing any harm....and at least we can keep an eye on him." In a lower voice Soulful added. "Thanks for...ya know, listening Connie."

"That's true." Then, whispering, she went on. "Anytime." He might have put her in a somewhat awkward position, but she could understand why he had to tell someone; that type of secret is tough to bear alone.

Soulful nodded, leaning his head against her. He felt exhausted after all that. Connie, wondering if he was okay, put her arm around him and briefly rubbed his back. "Let's get these out of the way, we can hang out in the den. Maybe make fun of how much Chance sucks at Bust-a-Move."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." He nodded as he washed and put the dishes away, then let Connie guide him back to the den. "So what's the point of this game? Is it like DDR?"

"No, it's sort of like Tetrus, only you're popping bubbles instead of fitting shapes...and the level keeps lowering. If it gets below the line, you lose..." He explained just as the level gets below the line, and he huffed. "Like so."

"Ah. How illustrative." Soulful said blandly.

"Statistically speaking, you should have ACCIDENTALLY won by now..." Connie pointed out.

"Hey, shut up..." Chance pouted.

Soulful snorted. "Don't tease him now....Chance is a modest fellow...with lots to be modest about."

"Now _you're_ teasing me." He smirked.

"Mwah?" Soulful tapped his chest with a wide-eyed expression. "What ever gave you _that_ idea, now?" Chance smirked and tossed a pillow at the fox. Connie caught it midair and tossed it right back, catching Chance in the face. Soulful chuckled. "You two are more trouble than the rest of your siblings combined." He mused before his mouth opened up in a huge yawn.

"Awww, someone's sleepy." Chance grinned.

"Oh be--" He yawned again. "--quiet." Soulful finished lamely, looking sheepish.

"Want me to get you my teddy bear?" Chance offered with a grin.

"Why, so he can play "connect the drool spots"?" Connie made a face.

Soulful looked at Chance oddly. "You still have a teddy bear?" He said, sliding over the fact that he often slept with a fox plushy at home that he would never, EVER admit to owning. He wrinkled his nose at Connie's remark. "Ewww...."

Chance nodded. "Yep, 'cept I keep him on my window sill these days. And for YOUR information, dear sister mine, I put him through the wash so he's all clean and fluffy."

"I'm good thanks..." Soulful mumbled around another yawn.

Connie shrugged. "Ah, the 'rents probably won't mind if you sack out on the couch tonight. Better than trying to feel your way home in the dark."

"Oh, no that's--" He was interrupted by a monstrously, large yawn, that let the ligers see all his sharp pointy teeth. "....is that couch a fold out?"

Chance gave an awed whistle. "Nice tonsils..."

"Yeah, I'll go get some pillows and stuff." Connie said.

"...Thanks." Soulful rubbed his eyes. "Should probably ask Regal or Stellar first." He got up to see if either of them were still up. He found Stellar playing Mahjong on the computer and Regal as she looked for something to read. Soulful poked his head in. "Regal? You around? Here kitty kitty kitty..."

Stellar cocked an ear, smirking when he saw Soulful as he seemed to be in one of his "silly" moods. "Over by the book shelf."

"What's up?" Regal asked.

Soulful's immediate reply was to yawn eloquently. "I'm feeling kinda beat and your spawn offered to let me sleep on the couch. Just wanted to check with you if it was alright."

Regal nodded. "S'all right with me. Stel?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll go unfold the couch...and make sure Chance doesn't put a shaving cream bomb in there like he did LAST time..." Stellar said as he headed downstairs.

"That's what I like about staying here. Even sleeping is something of an adventure." Soulful noted.

Regal snerked and went to get some pillows, but saw that Connie's already gotten them. "Need anything before you crash?"

"Spare blanket, maybe a nightgown...." Soulful rubbed his eye. "...and I just wanted to say thanks for....everything."

"Ah, that's all right." Regal smiled as she slapped his shoulder lightly, and goes to get the other two items. From the den they heard Stellar shout, "CHANCE! Throw that out. And if I see that rubber spider again, I'm taking it!"

Soulful jumped slightly, both at the slap and the shout. A moment later Stellar came out, covered in shaving cream. ".....Don't ask." He sighed.

"...Wasn't going to Stell." Was Soulful's subdued answer.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. Night, Soulful." The Tiger waved as he headed off. Soulful said his goodnight just as Regal came back down with two spare blankets and a nightshirt for Soulful, leading him back down to the den where the fold out couch was being made up by Connie.

"Thanks." Soulful said as he started to pull on the nightshirt...getting it a bit stuck on his muzzle. "Um, little help?"

Regal gave her head an amused shake, and tugged it over his head. "You're hopeless." She smiled fondly. Soulful blushed, chuckling sheepishly.

"Well, not as long as I have you or yours around."

Regal smiled. "Sleep well. I'll go make a last minute "prank check". I swear, Chance is regressing into his old habits again."

Soulful's tail twitched as his face heated. "S-sure. Um, g'night Regal!" She wondered if she had said something wrong, but decided not to ask and went up after doing what she said she'd do. Soulful sighed, half happily, half sadly. "Soulful Heart, You IDIOT...." he shook his head, forgetting Connie was still downstairs. Her ears lay back as she putt the Wii stuff away. "....Connie?" He said, realizing she was still there.

"Yeah, I know, sleepy. I'm going." Connie started out.

"No wait..." Soulful held out a paw and placed it on her arm. Connie stopped. "I'm...I'm...." he looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Connie let out a sigh. "It's not wrong to feel that way about someone...I'm just worried, is all."

"Worried?" Soulful flattened his ears. "About?"

"Just the whole thing, you know?"

"I'm...not going to do anything to make any waves with your folks you know." The fox sighed as he hugged her.

"I know...but it's not just that, I'm worried about how you'll be. I mean, it isn't exactly an ideal situation to find yourself in. And slips of the tongue can happen."

"I know....I know. I really care about Regal...and how she thinks of me. I don't want to ruin that."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "But anyway, as I said, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks kiddo...really. I know we've had our ups and downs but....I've always known that I can count on you."

"And vice versa." Connie turned and smirked at him. "Now, stop with the mushy stuff before we're both sick." She grinned. "Night, Unc."

Soulful grinned suddenly feeling better. "Good night Connie. Now, hippty-hop it to bed young missy!"

"That's Swift Heart's department." Connie grinned and headed up.

Soulful then crawled into bed and turned in for the night.

&&&

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

&&&

That night, Soulful curled up in his sleep as he dreamed about events that had taken place a while ago...right after Soulful had gotten back from the rescue mission to No Heart's castle where he had uncovered the truth of his own origins.

Soulful remembered it all as he dreamed...

_Regal had arrived at Soulful Heart's home sometime in the early afternoon by Cloudmobile; there was a rather large pot of her homemade chicken soup in the back. She had also brought some fever medication, in case he doesn't have any; a book, her key to his home in case he isn't up, and a few other things in a knapsack. She parked her Cloudmobile next to his home, and strapped on the knapsack before bringing the pot of soup up to his porch and setting it aside. Then she knocked on his door.  
_

_A slow shuffling noise punctuated by the odd cough was heard as Soulful Heart dragged himself to the door. It looked like he had had a hard night as he opened the door; his fur was messy, his eyes were glassy and he looked a bit wobbly on his feet._

_  
Regal didn't look terribly surprised when she saw the condition he's in, but was dismayed just the same. "Hey, Soulful...I brought you some soup. Are you up to having a visitor?"  
_

_Soulful nodded a bit numbly "...Sure." He sounded a bit raspy.  
_

_Picking up the pot again, and sidling past him, Regal brought it into his kitchen and setting it down on his stove. It was still pretty warm, but she turned the burner on low to reheat it somewhat. "Go sit down."  
_

_A sign of how sick and weary he was was that he did what he was told without any protest or sarcastic comment. Last night's revelations had really ground him down. Regal went back into his living room, set down the knapsack and—daring greatly, invaded his personal space--putting a paw to his forehead. She shook her head. "You're pretty warm...have you taken your temperature yet?" Remarkably, Soulful didn't react to this intrusion. All he did was just shake his head, which he then regretted as his head felt swimming. Regal dug through her bag and came up with a thermometer, taking it out of its case and holding it out. "Here, under your tongue."_

_  
Soulful took the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth, closing it to hold it in place. He wiped his brow, which was beaded with sweat. He also smelled a bit ripe, probably not having showered. Regal fortunately wasn't worried by this at all; having five kids, she was pretty used to dealing with 'sick rooms' and everything that goes with them, so it was pretty hard to gross her out there. After a minute, the fox took the thermometer out of his mouth and handed it to her, too tired to look himself.  
_

_Regal took it and looked, shaking her head. "101.2. Yeah...you're definitely brewing something, there." She put it away, and got up again. She got him a glass of water, and handed him a dose of something to lower the fever. "Here, take this. It should help."_

_  
Taking a sip of the water, Soulful asked "What is it?" His voice sounding raspier than usual.  
_

"_It's a fever reducer. Also helps with headaches. Take Care prescribed them the last time Connie had a cold."  
_

"_Hrrm..." Soulful said neutrally as he took them, making a face at the taste._

_Regal caught it. "Yeah...sorry about that, I probably should have warned you." She sat down again, looking concerned. "It might be a good idea to see Take Care about this later..."  
_

_Soulful shook his head. "Don't want to see anyone..." He mumbled,_

_  
"Okay..." Regal said, her heart aching for him, and she looked down at him again and asking. "Would you like me to go?"  
_

"_No..." Soulful reached out and held her paw. "Please....don't."_

_Regal gave his paw a squeeze, and nodded. "All right."_

"_Regal...." the fox bit his lip, looking down. "I'm...m'scared."  
_

_She didn't quite understand, and asked gently. "What about, Soulful?"  
_

"_...'bout what I am." He looked back up at her. "What if...No Heart succeeded?"_

_  
She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him. "He succeeded in creating a being...one with free will, and the ability to choose. The fact that you don't want to be what he created you to be just proves that you're not."  
_

"_But...what if the fact that I'm so...snarky is because of..." He trailed off.  
_

_Regal took his paws and held them between her own. "And what if it's because of the way you started out life? Anyone would be angry...and jaded, and as you put it, 'snarky'. You don't BELONG to him, you never did." Soulful sniffled, leaning in for a hug. Regal put her arms around him, paying no attention to his unshowered state. "Shh..."  
_

_Soulful held her for a long moment...then started gulping like a fish out of water. Regal cautiously tilted her head a bit, not pulling back YET, unsure if he was about to be sick or if he had really started crying that hard. It was the former. Soulful clasped a paw over his mouth and backed up from her quickly--darting for the nearby garbage can. She winced, torn between backing up to give him some privacy or going over to help; it was easier to decide this with her cubs.  
_

_After being noisly sick, Soulful slumped down by the garbage can. "Urg...now I need a shower..."_

_  
Regal went over. "Here, I'll take care of that..." She rubbed his back. "Will you be all right to do that? I mean, are you sure you won't pass out?"  
_

"_I.... Soulful wobbled as he climbed to his feet. "...I'm not sure."_

_  
Shaking her head Regal said, "Then we won't risk it, and have you falling and hitting your head. Here's what we'll do...Now, I know this is a little embarrassing, but do you think you'll need help instead?"_

_  
Soulful's knees buckle a bit. "Urrrrng." He grunted, wincing. "...prolly." He blushed but really is feeling lousy. Regal resisted the urge to sigh in resignation; she's a little embarrassed too, but there's nothing for it._

"_Okay. Wait here while I empty the trash can, then I'll help you get there." Hot cheeked, Soulful murmured an embarrassed thanks. Regal gave his shoulder a sympathetic rub before taking care of that and coming back, slipping her arm around him and helping him up. "Okay, get up slowly, lean on me."  
_

_Soulful leaned against her, feeling pretty weak. "'kay..." Regal helped him into the bathroom and had him sit down while she got the bathwater running._

"_I probably should have thought to bring some stomach medication..." She said, almost to herself/_

Soulful tenderly rubbed his stomach. "I guess...ugh, I guess wandering through the rain at night was pretty stupid."  


"_Well...I can see where you weren't thinking clearly..." She offered a weak smile. "Next time, the phone might be the way to go."  
_

"_Phone....right." He shuddered, wiping his sweaty forehead._

_  
Regal decided that "matter-of-fact and businesslike" was the way to go, and turned off the water, going to help him up. "Okay, all ready." Soulful looked a bit warily at the tub. She knew exactly why he's hesitating. "Soulful...I'm here to help you, okay? After this is done, we won't speak of it again...all right?" _

_Soulful blushed. "O-okay Regs..." He slowly stepped into the tub. After an awkward moment, he started lowering himself into the water. Regal steadied him so that he won't slip or lose his balance; she was prepared to back off if she thought he can handle it from there. Sitting in the tub, Soulful looked even smaller than he usually does. He idly splashed a little water this way and that. Regal thought that's sort of odd, especially with someone else there, but...ah, forget it. Maybe he's just always taken showers before, she figured. She grabbed the soap and loofah and helped him get cleaned up, actually looking at him as little as possible, fur or no. Soulful sat looking down so he wont have to look her in the eye as he does whatever she asks, like raising an arm or standing or what have you._

_  
When she had finished Regal looked for a towel. She saw his towel from the night before, balled up on the floor and nowhere near dry. "Okay, I'll be right back. You've got more towels in your linen closet, don't you?"  
_

_Soulful nodded. "Yeah...second closet on the right." Regal pulled out the stopped, which got the tub draining, and got him a clean towel, going back and helping him up again, then proceeded to wrap the towel around him. "Okay...that wasn't so bad." Soulful gave her a look that plainly said 'Says you.' "Okay...forget the soup for now, that can wait until your stomach's settled down a bit. Let's get you to bed, and I'll get you something to drink." Regal said._

_  
"M'kay...." Soulful said as he leaned on her as she walked him to the bedroom. Regal made sure he was dry before she helped him on with his nightgown* "I'm sorry you're having such a bad time..." She said as Soulful raised his arms, struggling to get it on. She went to help him get it over his head, and once accomplished, helped him into bed. "Do you like ginger ale?"  
_

"_If it'll help..." He replied as he pulled the covers up, sitting up in bed. "Um....do you think you could...." he mumbled in embarrassment. "read me something?"_

"_Eheh, sure." She smiled. "Anything you'd like to hear?"_

"_The Fantastic Mr. Fox__ maybe?" Soulful suggested.  
_

"_Uh, what? She blinked a bit. "I haven't heard of it. Do you have it somewhere?"  
_

"_In the stacks. It's by Roald Dahl. Look for the D-authors. Fiction." He answered rapidly.  
_

_Regal grinned. "Sick as a dog, no pun intended, and he still knows where his books are..." She murmured. "Okay. Well, get comfortable, and I'll be right back." She went up to gets up to get him that glass of ginger ale to help settle his stomach as well as for the book. She came back a moment later with the book, the ginger ale...and a bucket, just in case. "All right...don't drink it too quickly." She sat it on a coaster, and the bucket by the bed." With that she opened the book._

_Soulful took a sip of the ginger ale as he settled in to get comfortable, while leaving room for Regal to sit on the bed. "Um, Regal?"  
_

"_Yes?"  
_

"_Do you think I'm....acting like a kid or anything for needing help?" He blushed a bit._

_Regal pursed her lips thinking a bit before answering. "Well...not really. Heh, you know, Stellar's kinda helpless whenever he gets sick, so I didn't really think about it." She answered though her husband never asked to be read to...  
_

_Soulful slid over resting his head against her shoulder. Regal smiled. "I haven't read to anyone in a long time, it seems."  
_

"_You haven't?"_

"_Not since Faith was younger."_

"_She's a good girl..." Soulful smiled as he leaned against Regal, almost cuddling. Regal started to seriously wonders what's UP with this new behavior from him...but lets it go. It was probably the fever after all..."Yes...she is. She likes this author too, her favorite books are "The Witches" and "James and the Giant Peach"."  
_

"_I like this one....for obvious reasons."_

_She grinned. "The thought had crossed my mind." She started reading, and found herself getting into the story. The story was about the Fantastic Mr. Fox, his wife and his kids as he outwits three dumb, evil farmers to bring food to his family. Regal paused in her reading. "I can see why you like it. It's a really engaging story...and it's got foxes."  
_

"_Heh. Yeah....Mr. Fox is a lucky guy." Soulful chuckled._

_Regal put her arm around him and continued reading; she's mainly attributing his admittedly needy behavior to what he learned and what he's gone through. Soulful just continued to listen, looking up at Regal with something like admiration....and yawned. He started rubbing his head against her, getting a bit tired. Regal lowered her voice a bit as she continued, idly stroking his shoulder, something she'd done with her cubs and did without thinking. _

_Soulful then shut his eyes, not asleep but listening to the sound of her voice. He let out a contented sigh/purr resting his chin on her shoulder as she read. Some time later, she stifled a yawn in her reading, and noticed her backside's gone to sleep. Soulful for his part closed his eyes and was breathing gently, leaning against her; conked out. Regal silently put the book aside, and noticed that he's still feverish. She carefully disengaged herself from him, lightly brushing back his headfur a bit, and went to get a cool cloth for his forehead._

_  
The fox fidgeted a bit in his sleep as he got comfortable. Regal came back and placed a cool damp washcloth on his forehead, and answered her cell phone, which she had on 'vibrate'. She went out into the living room to talk to her husband and give him an update, leaving out (of course) exactly what was on Soulful's mind.  
_

_While Regal was talking to her husband, a dream came to Soulful...and not the good kind. While the dream landscape is the Kingdom of Caring, the sky is overcast and gray to fit the mood. The Family has just learned the details of Soulful's background, though just how they did isn't revealed. Everyone, even Bright Heart and Gentle Heart, is disgusted with him now, and even the Liger family is persuaded to agree...he doesn't belong.  
_

_Soulful whimpered in his sleep, his face twisted with fear. Regal came back it, sitting nearby, and wondered if he was all right. In his dream, the Dream Regal finally looked at him as if realizing just how wrong she was to be so understanding...and turned away from him, giving a dismissive flick of her tail. She and her family walked away to join the others in shunning him. From his bed Soulful reached for Regal—both the dream and the real versions. "Regal* N-n-no! Don't!"  
_

_Quickly Regal went to him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Soulful, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Soulful stopped thrashing about and jerked awake._

"_N-no! Don't send me away!" He panted, coming to his senses. "Don't send...me..." He looked up. "R-regal?"  
_

"_It's okay, it's not.." She stopped herself from saying "real", and changed her words. "It's not gonna hurt you. You were dreaming." Soulful, badly rattled and already emotionally vulnerable started to tear up as he threw his arms around her waist and started sobbing. "Hey, hey...shhh..." She rocked him, shushing him like she would her own cubs. "I'm here...I'm here..."_

_  
"Don't send me away....I didn't ask to be like this!" He pleaded, half-awake and half out of his mind with fear._

_Regal is suddenly just this close from crying herself. "Oh, Soulful, NO ONE is gonna send you away...It's okay..."  
_

"_Y-you promise?" Soulful pleaded, squeezing her tight, burying his face in her shoulder.  
_

_Regal sniffed a bit, holding him close. "Of course I promise."_

"_D-do you think Bright and Gentle would be...disgusted, with me?"  
_

"_Not in a million years." She shook her head.  
_

"_O..or your children?"_

_  
Regal shook her head again. "Not them. Not Bright Heart, not Gentle Heart, not anyone. If any of the others knew about...about everything, they'd be angry, but not at you. They'd be angry and disgusted with No Heart, because of what he did to such innocent beings. It's not your fault, none of it...and I'm not the only one who would think so, I promise you that."_

_  
"I--i was so scared." He mumbled, referring to his dream. "It was awful! Everyone was against me....everyone wanted to turn me away...everyone." He looked down, sniffling with an occassional hiccup._

_  
Regal shook her head again and then a few tears did fall. "Oh, no...no, that would never happen...We love you. That'll never change. Never." She gently stroked the back of his head.  
_

_Soulful held her tightly. "T-thank you..."  
_

_She nodded, discreetly rubbing her eyes, and held him. "Don't cry anymore, okay? It'll be all right..."  
_

"_O-okay....you too." He looked up at her, noticing her eyes.  
_

"_Eheh..." She shrugged as if to say, "Yeah, well..."  
_

_Soulful hugged her again. "Thanks for waking me up."  
_

"_Sure. Wish I got here sooner..." She rubbed his back a little.  
_

"_It's okay...just glad you didn't wait much longer." He grinned feebly, making a weak attempt at a joke. "Would've really been a pain to have to change my sheets."  
_

_Regal snickered a bit. "To say nothing of the embarrassment."  
_

"_Yeah....NOT to say of it." He elbowed her gently.  
_

"_Heh..." She shook her head a bit, and asked. "How's your tummy?"  
_

"_Round and fluffy with an Egyptian symbol. Why?"  
_

_Regal rolled her eyes. "No, smarty, I mean changing from red to green?"  
_

_Snorting, Soulful shook his head. "No...I think I'm good on that score. I'm a bit hungry actually, even though it's late."  
_

"_Okay, I'll get you some soup. Probably shouldn't overdo it yet."  
_

"_Thank you Regs."  
_

"_No problem." She went down and dished him up a bowl, setting it on a tray along with a good amount of crackers before bringing it back to him. Soulful picked up a cracker. _

"_Ooh a saltine. Riveting." He munched on it._

_  
She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Trust me, your stomach'll thank me later."  
_

"_I guess....Regal, really thank you for...everything." He blushed._

_  
"Oh, you're welcome." She sat on a nearby chair, stretching a bit, wincing as her spine cracked a little.  
_

"_How long were you in bed with me?" Soulful yawned. _

"_I'm not sure. Few hours, I think. I didn't notice you fell asleep."  
_

"_Oh...geez, what time is it?"  
_

_Regal shrugged. "About 8, I guess. I forgot my watch." She looked at the clock by his bed._

"_Are your kids going to be worried?"  
_

"_No, my family knows I'm here. I told them I might be here a while. Besides, I just talked to Stellar...he's concerned about you, says he hopes you feel better soon."  
_

"_Oh, tell him thanks for me. And tell Faith I'm sorry I missed our reading date. I promised I'd read with her before this..."  
_

"_Ah, that's all right. She understands more than she lets on." Regal chuckled.  
_

"_Heh." Soulful wiped his mouth as he drank his soup. "She's so cute, I just wanna keep her."  
_

"_Yeah...she knows it, too. The cute part, I mean. First thing out of her mouth when she knows she's in trouble is, "I love you"."  
_

_The fox smirked. "Smart too."  
_

_Regal smiled. "Takes after me." She winked.  
_

"_Modest, aren't we?" She shrugged, glad he's perked up a little. "Oho, not saying huh?" He reached around behind him, slowly. Regal suddenly put her ears at half-mast, sticking out to the sides but not quite laying them back yet._

"_What're you doing?" She asked. Soulful grabbed a pillow and whalloped Regal with it, feeling much better.  
_

"_Ohph!" She caught it full in the face, and grimaced as she tries to get the taste out of her mouth. "Glad to see you back to your old self! Goofball."  
_

"_Pah! You're the only goof here, Regs." He snorted._

_Regal giggled, putting the pillow back where it belonged. "Okay, no playing rough. I'd like the soup you just ate to stay where it is."  
_

"_Okay, okay..." Soulful put his hands back behind his head and got comfy again. "Oh Regal? I think my feet need a massage." He wiggles a paw. "Chop chop!"_

"_Hey, don't push it." She smirked.  
_

"_Huh! Some service!" Their banter was interrupted when Regal's her phone "buzzed" again, making her jump; she had left it on the nightstand. _

"_Hello? Oh, hi Faith. No, Mommy's busy, sweetheart. What?" She sat bolt-upright. "You better put it back! I don't have to explain it, young lady." After a pause, she flattened her ears. "Well, when you're a mother YOU can be mean." There was another pause and then, "Yeah, okay. Love you too, sweetie...bye-bye." She closed her phone and put it away. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; sometimes I don't BELIEVE the things I hear coming out of my mouth."  
_

_Soulful looked up. "I would've like to talk to her too....what's up Regs?"  
_

"_Sorry...you can still call back, but you better do it quick, it's nearly her bedtime." She shrugged. "She's just acting up a bit because I'm out of the house, that's all. She said if I didn't come home before tomorrow, she'd hold my new jacket for "random", as she put it."  
_

_Soulful snickered. "Clever girl..." He reached for the phone._

_Regal handed it over. "You know how to work it, right?"  
_

"_Sure, sure..." He dialed up the Liger house. Stellar picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

_  
"Hello Stellar, Soulful here. The kids still up?"  
_

"_Yeah, they're still up. You doing okay?" He asked.  
_

_In the background, Soulful could hear Faith asking, "When's Mommy comin' home?"  
_

"_I've been better...but Regal's been a great help." Soulful chuckled. "Can I talk to Faith?"  
_

"_Of course...Hey, Faith, someone wants to talk to you."  
_

_Faith perked up brightly. "Mommy?"  
_

_Stellar chuckled. "No, Soulful Heart."_

_  
"Oh...Okay." She took the phone. "Hey, Unca Soulful. Mommy said you were sick."  
_

"_Hey kiddo, she wasn't kidding either. I've been real sick. Sorry I won't be able to read to you tomorrow."_

"_Aww....Okay." She brightened a bit. "'Nother time?"  
_

"_You betcha sweety. I'm sorry I have to borrow your mommy too, but she's taking real good care of me. Doing all the kinds of stuff she usually does with you. Making dinner, reading to me...you get the idea."  
_

"_Hehe, s'okay." She whispered. "I hid her jacket under the couch...promise not to tell?"  
_

"_I promise..." He whispered back. "Just be sure to put it back later, I don't want you getting in trouble, okies?"  
_

"_That's no fun...Why hide it at all, if I'm gonna put it back before she sees?" The youngest Liger asked innocently. In the background Soulful could hear Stellar.  
_

"_Hide what? Faaaaith..."  
_

"_Uh-oh..."  
_

"_Uh-oh indeed...I toldja kiddo." He chuckled. "Are any of your big sibs around?"  
_

"_Connie's here." Faith said, then yelled, forgetting about delicate eardrums. "CONNIE! UNCA SOULFUL WANTS TO TALK TO YA!"  
_

_On the other end of the line Soulful gritted his teeth, his fur standing on end. Regal winced.  
_

_Taking the phone, Connie said. "Faith, use your 'inside voice', remember? Hey, Soulful...heard you're not feeling good."  
_

"_Ugh, to say the least....but your mom's been great. Mind if I keep her?"  
_

_Connie snickered. "Just for the day, otherwise Faith'll hold us hostage with a water pistol."  
_

"_Heh. Are you okay Conners?"  
_

"_I'm fine..." She thought 'better than you've been', but didn't say.  
_

"_How's your family?"  
_

"_We're all fine." She sounded concerned. "I heard you were over here last night...is everything okay?"  
_

_Soulful sighed, biting his lip. "I'm....no. But I will be."  
_

"_Okay...Well, I'll let you get some rest. Um..." Connie cleared her throat. "Love ya."  
_

_Touched, Soulful's ears drooped. "I love you too Connie. Thank you."  
_

_Through the phone Soulful—and Connie—could hear Stellar going, "No, no, NO, Faith, we DON'T play with our boats in the toilet! Gahhh..." _

"_Yikes...I better go, Faith's in rare form today." Connie said._

_  
"Alright. Take care sweety."  
_

"_You too. Bye." _

_Soulful hung up and gave the phone back to Regal. "Thanks. You may wanna head home though. Things are falling apart without you there."  
_

"_I can only imagine..." Regal sighed. "Sure you're gonna be okay? I could stay if you still need me."_

_Soulful shook his head. "Naah, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm just going to go back to sleep anyway." Seeing her face he added, "I'll be fine."_

"_Okay...I'm just a phone call away." Regal sat up and gave Soulful one last and a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Soulful."_

"_G'night Regal..."_

As Soulful's dream came to its end, the fox still sleeping on the fold-out couch, he smiled happily.

&&&


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Soulful Heart still sleeping on the Liger's pull out couch, curled up and hugging his own tail. Around him, the house started to awake. First Stellar came downstairs yawning and started up some coffee.

Soulful snoozed on, his ear twitching as the rest of the Ligers came down.

"Nooo, don't mess up my mane!" "Hey, that's my chair!" "Could you move over a bit?"

Soulful just shut his eyes tighter, hugging his tail close to him, as his face rested on it; his tail serving as both blanket and pillow. Connie peeked into the living room and asked in a whispered sing-song "Soulful, you getting up yet?" The fox didn't respond. He just flicked his ears, adjusted his blanket and...started to suck his thumb. Her eyes and mouth getting very wide, Connie quickly covered her mouth and grabbed the digital camera from a small, decorative table near the door to the den. She sneaked over to the side of the 'bed', and snapped a few pictures without using the flash.

Something of a heavy sleeper, Soulful didn't stir. Finally Connie giggled. "Uncle Soulful, wake up." She grinned.

"Hm-, wha--huh?" He blinked sleepily, his finger withdrawn from his mouth as he yawned groggily.

Connie giggled again, pre-viewing the pictures in the camera's little window. "H'lo, Rip Van Winkle."

Squinting, Soulful tried to look but he was still too blurry eyed to see the camera. "What was that?"

"A camera." She snickered at the very last picture.

"Hrm?" Not being a morning fox, he's a little slow to start up in the morning, not seeing the importance.  
"Yeah. You wanna see?" She showed him.  
"Hrm? Yeah sure I---" Soulful's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. THAT woke him up.

Conne backpeddled trying to save her behind now. "I think the one Chance took of me the other morning is still on there, lemme look." She started clicking through the photos.

Soulful didn't looked. He just started blushing incandescently, moaned and promptly buried his head back under the pillow, trying to hide, except for that fact that his tail and hindquarters were sticking out. Connie was gripped by the urge to snap more photos...but relented. "Here, check this out..." She showed him the pic Chance took of her; somehow or other she ended up with her upper half hanging upside-down off the edge of her bed, and is sleeping with her mouth wide open. "C'mon, please don't be like that?" With a grunt, Soulful got off the bed. He stretched and idly scratched himself. He adjusted his nightgown and looked at the picture with a snicker. "Cute look. Tugs seen these yet? He should if he's gonna be sharing a bed with you."

"No, not yet..." Connie mumbled, actually blushing.

Soulful smiled. "Why so red, Connie?" Connie shrugged, shutting off the camera to save the battery. Soulful patted her arm. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, choice of syrup or stewed strawberries." As if in confirmation they heard Regal from the kitchen.

"Don't eat the batter, Chance, there's RAW EGG in that!"

Soulful snorted before turning back to Connie. "Not both?" He followed Connie down the stairs to breakfast.

"Sure, if you want." She hopped the last two steps and went to join the others in the kitchen.

Soulful rubbed his eyes as he walked in after her. "Morning, cats and kittens."

Rega; smiled. "Good morning."

"Mm." Stellar waved a weary paw; he hasn't had his coffee yet.

Soulful nodded and sent a weak smile to Regal before sitting down to breakfast. "Smells good."

"Thanks." Regal said as she set a huge platter of waffles on the table. Soulful had to resist from drooling on them as he helped himself to four waffles, liberally doused with syrup and strawberries.

"Got any whip cream?" He asked, licking his chops. Chance, who was about to squirt some into his own mouth, hunched guiltily and handed over the can. Soulful quirked a brow at Chance as he added the whip cream. "You know, you really make me able to say in all sincerity that "I'm a monkey's uncle." "

"I blame Playful Heart's influence."

"You of course being a total innocent that was led astray..." Soulful said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly." Chance winked to show he's kidding.

Stellar drained his mug and went back for a second. "Coffee, Soulful?"

"Sure. Thanks." He nodded. "None of you kids touch that stuff though." He said to the Ligers.

"Why not?" Faith asked as Stellar set a mug of black coffee in front of Soulful with cream and sugar on the table.

"Because," Soulful answered as he added both. "It's a filthy, filthy habit." He took a deep drink.

"I thought that was smoking, not coffee drinking..." Pace commented.

"Both are addictive. I mean, look at this stuff. It smells terrible, it tastes worse..." His eyes narrowed as he saw Stellar reaching for his mug. "...and if you take it from me I will break your arm."

Stellar blinked. "Sorry...not quite awake yet." He took his own mug, which isn't too far away, and moved it to the other side of his plate. "The first time I tried coffee, I hated it. Now I can't start my day without it." Soulful nodded in agreement.

"So, what're you lot doing for the summer?"

Pace started blushing slightly. "Well, Hugs and I have plans to visit the boardwalk...or one of them, anyway." Soulful covered his mouth with his paw trying to hide a grin, his tail swishing gently.

"I…see." He looked around at the others.

"Seems Faith and I are the only ones who're dateless..." Chance said with a glum face.

"Oh, I have a date. Only it's a platonic one." Faith corrected.

"Oh? Who with kiddo?"

"With Justin. He has to fix a leak in the Hall of Hearts' ceiling, and he needs a partner in case he falls off the roof or something."

"Sounds...fun." Soulful said evenly. Faith just shrugged. Then Chance yawned widely. "Bleh...Wasn't ready to get up yet."

"Had a stressful day of pranks?" Soulful looked at his nephew.

"No, I just got to bed late..." He whispered. "I was out TPing Playful Heart's house..."

Soulful gave him a curious look. He doesn't normally approve of pranks...but does not disapproving of pranking Playful Heart...so it balances out. "A-Huh." He gently mussed Chance's mane. Chance jerked his head away and gave it a shake, making the tendrils stand up. "You know, I know a barber who could help you with that." Soulful said, continuing on. "He lives in London, on Fleet Street. A Mr. Todd. Mr. Sweeney Todd. Want me to give him a call?"

"Nooooo thank you." Chance said quickly, a little more well-read than he looked.

"Are you sure? I'm sure his downstairs neighbor Mrs. Lovett could make you a nice pie afterwards..."  
Chance turned aside and pretended to be sick.

"Nice." Faith made a face.

Soulful smirked, his tail flicking. "Say Regal, who do you blame for Chance? Does he take after you, or Stellar?"

"I don't 'blame' anyone. As for who he takes after...well...I would have to say, both at once and neither one. Chance is Chance." She replied with a grin.

Soulful polished off his fifth waffle, then leaned back to pat his stomach. "Urrrgh....so good. I don't think I'm gonna be able to move..."

"Maybe you just need a good burp." Stellar rolled his eyes and sighed, though he's more awake now.

"Dream. On. Chance." Soulful snorted with an eye rolls.

Chance grinned and put his plate in the dishwasher. "Well, I'm off. Missions to do, people to help."

"'Here he comes to wreck the daaaaaaaay.'" Faith sang.

"Not bad." Soulful grinned at her. To Chance he added. "Just don't assign Loyal to rescue any more cats out of trees...ditto for Proud Heart and lost dogs. Loyal looked like a mess after that mission you and Playful sent him on, you cad!" Then he pinched Chance's arm.

"Ouch!" He jerked back. "Well, it was funny!"

"Ya huh....suuure. If I could get up, I'd noogie you until you became bald." The fox said.

Chance chuckled and left while the others finished up and began to clear up the table and go.

"Gotta go, gonna be late." Regal announced.

"Late for what?" Soulful asked.

"I have a couple Missions this morning. Nothing major, but I don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"Ah. Sounds good."

"Later, Soulful. Nice having you over." She kissed her husband and waved. "Bye, kids!" She left followed closely by Stellar, Pace, and Faith.

Soulful made his own way out. He briefly looked at Regal as she walked off, then sighed and went on his way.

&&&


End file.
